Back To SCHOOL!
by c-j dude
Summary: Hey, this is my first atempt at a movie spin off, hope every one enjoys it, i dont know where i am going with this, but the genral idea is the school of rock brakes up when the band is 15, and they reform later in life. please R


A/N hey, just befor i start. i just want to point out that i am Dislexic, and i have made every effert to proofe read this story, but it isnt always possible to find all my errors. pleses read and review!

Chapter 1: Schools out!

FLASH BACK

The retirement tour of Dewy Finn, was almost over, one last show, and that was it, the last ever school of Rock gig. Coming out of the one place they never managed to sell out, Madison Square Garden in NYC.

"Ok Guys, this is it. You guys are getting older now, man, its been a quick 5 years, after tonight you get to go back to your normal life, and I get to go back to being a bum" he stopped to laugh, the kids looked upset. "dudes, we have had a hell of a run, we have won, Grammy's, MTV awards, awards in the UK, all over the world, you need to go back to your normal life, finish your education, go to collage, and get jobs, families and stuff. And come on, we have played hear three times, all ready, and had no where near sell outs, but go look out their, its sold out, come on, lets go out their have one hell of a show!" Billy entered the rehearsal room, "Billy, man where the hell have you been? We go on in like 10 minutes and there are no costumes" summer smiled behind Dewey's back, the band hadn't told him.

"Well, Mr S. I thought that you would want to go out like we came in!"

"Naked?!" the girls looked like they where going to throw up

"God NO MR S. look in the bag." Dewy opened up the bag and inside was an old Horas Green Prep uniform. Just like the old days, the rest of the band removed the robes they where wearing, to revile replicers of their original battle of the bands costumes from 5 years ago.

"Dewy, the running order has changed; we are goanna play 'Step Off' 'Legend of the Rent' and 'Math is a wonderful thing' in the second set. And we are finishing off with the 'School of Rock', and if they want an encore, 'long way to the top'. Ok guys, lets do this thing!" summer ushered her friends out on to the stage, the band took their positions, and the last surprise entered the room, their entire 5th grade class.

"Ok, guys, they don't have a clue, Katie thinks she has to sing your part in the 'school of rock' song Tamica. And the same with the vocal solos in 'long way to the top' so Alicia and Marta keep a low profile go to the green room, hang out with the Celebes or something. I will call for you when the time comes." They all disappeared, arranging the rehearsals and sound checks for this last gig was a night mare, but for the last one ever, well she new it had to be some thing special, and it will be!

It was almost time, they where about to do the school of Rock song, 'god I hope Dewy reads the auto queue tonight!' summer thought, she was standing in the wings mic in hand, about to make a reare appearance in front of the curtain, and tonight the camera as well as the concert was being broad cast on PPV. Dewy did, for once read the auto queue.

"Ladies and gentle men, please allow me to introduce, the greatest, and also youngest band managers of all Time, the GRATE SUMMER HATHAWAY!" the band played a couple of riffs as summer walked on to the stage, they had been doing this at every gig on the fair well toured, Dewy wanted every one to know the brains behind the music.

"Thanks Dewy, guys we have had a hell of a run, we where the youngest ever winners of MTV music Awards, we have done film sound tracks, and this year, we Played at Wrestle Mania, and have recorded a few WWE soundtracks, but I think we forgot about one thing, the people we left behind. Ladies and Gentle men, please give it up for one of our original backing singers, TAMICA!" Tamika came out on stage and the rest of the band literally jumped on her, and smothered her with hugs, Tamica grabbed the mic from summer and started to sing "There is No way you can stop, THE SCHOOL OF ROCK" the fans went nuts as the band retook their positions for what they thought was their Finale. After the song the curtain came down, the band here about to take of their guitars off, summer stepped nimbly back thru the curtain.

"NO BODY MOVE, WE ARNT DONE ROCKING! Raise the damn curtain, cos' we all know it's a long way to the top if you want to Rock and Roll, and pleases welcome on stage, Marta and Alicia!" the band strapped on their guitars quickly and played together one final time.

End Flash Back


End file.
